Summer
by Kay desu
Summary: Di musim panas itu.Di hari yang begitu panas.Halilintar dipertemukan dengan pemuda bermata shappire.Senyum nya yang menyegarkan membuat Halilintar melupakan betapa panasnya hari itu. warning :yah..hati hati aja lah ya/plak. pair :Halitau (lagi)


**Di musim panas itu.Di hari yang begitu panas.Halilintar dipertemukan dengan pemuda bermata shappire.Senyum nya yang menyegarkan membuat Halilintar melupakan betapa panasnya hari itu.**

**Disclaimer :Boboiboy milik Animonsta**

**Warning :warning lah intinya/dislepet**

**_Happy read~_**

**oOo**

"Ck!"

Panas.Itu yang sedari tadi Halilintar rasakan.Rasanya Ia ingin menceburkan diri ke laut di kutub saja.Andai sang adik,Blaze,tidak merengek untuk dibelikan jus,Hali pasti sekarang ada di rumahnya dan sedang bersantai.Menikmati udara segar dari pendingin ruangan di kamarnya.Itu hanya andai andai Halilintar saja karena nyatanya Ia sedang di luar bukan di dalam rumah.

"Ke kanan..atau ke kiri ya?"

Langkah Halilintar terhenti saat melihat seorang pemuda dengan iris shappire dan wajah bingung.Ia memutar mutar secarik kertas dalam genggamannya.Melihat ke kanan dan kiri.Dari gerak geriknya Halilintar tebak pemuda itu tersesat.

"Hey--"

"Aaaaaa?!"

Halilintar mendelik kaget.Padahal Ia hanya berniat membantu.

"Astaga..Ku kira hantu.."

"Mana ada hantu di siang bolong seperti ini? dan..kau siapa? Seperti nya aku tidak pernah melihat mu sebelum ini."

Pemuda dihadapannya tersentak dan hanya tersenyum.

"Namaku Taufan! Salam kenal.Aku baru saja tiba--"

"Dan? Kau tersesat?"

Taufan mengangguk cepat.Dugaan Hali tepat,pemuda di hadapannya ini tersesat.

"Aku sedang mencari rumah--"

"Apa kau tidak kepanasan?"

Entah ada angin apa tiba tiba Hali menanyakan hal yang tidak penting. Apalagi dari tadi ia memotong perkataan Taufan,membuat pemuda itu sedikit kesal.

"Tidak juga--"

"Kau mau ke rumah siapa?"

Taufan menghela napas lelah.Sepertinya panas yang ia rasa bukan dari matahari tapi dari sikap Halilintar yang terus memotong perkataan nya.

"Ke rumah Gempa.Kak Gempa.Aku baru pindah dari kota dan akan tinggal bersama kakakku."

Halilintar menatap Taufan dari atas sampai bawah.

"A-ada apa? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Dan kau belum memperkenalkan dirimu!"

Taufan bertanya dan protes bersamaan.Ia mulai tak tahan dengan sikap Halilintar.

"Ah,namaku Halilintar,panggil saja Hali."

"Baiklah..dan Apa kau kenal dengan kak Gem--"

"Akan kutunjukkan jalannya nanti, sekarang kau temani aku ke mini market."

"Ha?"

Tanpa alasan yang jelas Taufan ditarik pergi oleh seorang pemuda di siang hari yang begitu panas ini. Sepanjang perjalanan Taufan protes sementara Hali tak hentinya mengeluh panas.

"Hey! Kita mau kemana?! Hali! Katakan padaku--"

"Mau rasa apa?"

Taufan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Es krim?"

"Hari ini panas,cepatlah ambil yang kau mau."

"Benarkah?! Terima kasih Hali!"

Niat Taufan memeluk Hali kandas dan berakhir dengan jitakan di kepalanya.

"Terima kasih!"

"Stawberry? Seperti perempuan saja."

Wajah Taufan memerah kesal.

"M-memang apa salahnya?! Ini kan rasa kesukaan ku!"

Setelah itu Hanya ada kebisuan sepanjang jalan.Sampailah tiba tiba Hali menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Taufan.

"Hali? Ada apa?"

Taufan bertanya sambil menjilati es krim nya yang mulai cair.

"Makan yang benar bodoh.Lihat wajah mu,penuh es krim."

Tangan dingin Hali mengusap bibir mungil itu.Membuat wajah Taufan sedikit memerah.

"Ini rumah kak Gempa.Selamat datang,tetangga baru."

Hali berbalik sambil melambai kemudian masuk ke rumahnya yang berada tepat di sebelah rumah yang akan Taufan tempati. Tepatnya sekarang,mereka adalah tetangga.

**oOo**

"Bahkan malam ini pun masih panas? Yang benar saja.."

Hali berguling di ranjang nya. Pendingin ruangannya sama sekali tak berpengaruh.Ia masih merasa panas.

**BRAK!**

Seketika Hali bangkit dari atas ranjang nya.Suara tadi membuat nya kaget. Dengan hati hati ia mengintip dibalik tirai beranda kamarnya.Terlihat Taufan yang terduduk sambil mengusap kepalanya dengan senyum canggung dan Gempa yang menepuk dahi.

_'Sepertinya Taufan masih membereskan barang nya'_ batin Hali menebak.Sosok Gempa menghilang dan pintu kamar Taufan tertutup.Hali melihat pemuda bermata shappire itu mulai bangkit dan melompat ke arah kasur.Berguling sebentar kemudian kembali bangkit dan mulai menarik tirai.

Terlihat Taufan tersentak dan melambai dengan semangatnya ke arah Hali. Bibirnya mengucap selamat malam dan tersenyum manis.Membuat beberapa semburat muncul di pipi Hali.Setelah itu tirai tertutup dan kamar Taufan berubah gelap.Yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah dada Hali berubah hangat dan udara di sekitarnya menjadi lebih sejuk.Senyum manis Taufan telah menyelamatkan nya dari hari yang panas ini.

**oOo**

_'Hari ini benar benar menyenangkan!__Hanya saja anak laki laki bernama Hali itu sedikit menyebalkan' _Taufan membatin sambil membongkar barang bawaannya. Andai kaki Taufan tidak menyenggol tumpukan kardus dibelakang nya,pasti tak akan terdengar suara berisik.

"Awwww..!"

Ingin rasanya Taufan mengutuk kamus yang menimpuk kepala kecilnya ini.

"Taufan? Astaga.."

"Heheh..malam kak.."

Gempa menepuk dahinya.Padahal ia sudah bilang pada adiknya yang satu itu untuk melanjutkan acara beres beres nya besok pagi.Tapi ternyata Taufan lebih keras kepala dari yang Gempa duga.

"Hah..tidurlah Taufan,sudah malam."

"Ok kak!"

Setelah pintu tertutup rapat,Taufan melompat ke atas Ranjang barunya.

Berguling sebentar kemudian teringat untuk menutup tirai.Betapa kagetnya Taufan melihat sepasang mata merah menatap ke arahnya.Namun beberapa saat kemudian Taufan tersadar itu adalah Hali yang tinggal tepat di sebelahnya.

Dengan semangat ia melambai dan berkata--

"Selamat malam!"

\--Kemudian tersenyum manis.Setelah itu menutup tirai,mematikan lampu,dan kembali ke atas ranjangnya.Beberapa setelahnya terdengar dengkuran halus. Sungguh musim panas yang tidak terduga.

**oOo**

**#apaan ini..?**

**Hai semuanya~ Kay kembali dengan cerita yang tentunya gaje/ditabok.**

**Yah..maapkeund klo gaje kayak authornya/slap.**

**Cukup sekian~ semoga suka ya~**

**Jaa~**


End file.
